Pimpin' Peter Pan
Pimpin' Peter Pan is the most pimpin guy around, he's a smart ass, perverted and a hot headed loud mouth. He comes from unknown origins and after lazing aroung in the Jones-Soule esate he was put to work as an accoutant. In spare time he likes to harass The Guy. When Pixie took over he was in charge of accounting and cleaning. How unpimpin'. Early Wackyland In the early times of Wackyland he was the one and only cop of Wackyland. His final job to deal with was the Cello Kidnappings. No kidnappings of Cellos occurred. Captain Hook would lure children with slushies and then he and his pirate crew shoved them into cello cases. Pan finally corned Hook when he was shot in the chest several times, for unknown reasons he thinks he was only shot once, Tink, who was accompanying Pan, flipped the hell out and destroyed Hook. This effectively end Hook’s reign as a kidnapper and Pan gave up cop work in favor of being a pimp. Pre Anti Wackyland to Pre Quest for Ballz Before the events of Anti, or before Minawa became a ghost for that matter,Tink took up the job offer to work at the Jones-Soule estate and took Pan with her. At first he refuesed to do any work, probally finding that to be a woman's job and that's probally why he calls Daren a pussy, but then Minawa was fed up with this bullshit and forced him to take care of bills and accounting. Although he wouldnt admit it he took a liking to Minawa and proceeded to flip the hell out when she went 'missing' along with Daren. In reality he had no idea she had died and assumed she and Daren ran off together like complete dumbasses. Seven to eight months later Sheryl appeared at the estate with the deed in hand, although at this time she was timid and quiet, Pan took an imediet disliking to her. He would constantly belittle her and made up tall tales to tell people of her being an unbearable bitch and whore, this earned Pixie many nasty looks when she visited town. The Quest for Ballz Pan was cleaning Pixie's estate, the very same one that previously owned by love birds Mianwa and Daren, when a steel box came flying in the windows. He was pissed off at it but later became very glad, finding that Sheryl was lokced inside. His fun didnt last long when Ghost opened up the box and let her out, shortly after that he found Minawa and Daren had died, not ditched Wackyland as he thought. Sheryl soon started to call herself Pixie, he assumed it was becasue she was finally embracing her whoreness, so he complied and called her by that name. He was the one piloting the ship island to island so Petal and co can find the Dragonballs to revive Minawa and Daren and to finally get rid of Sheryl. Over time he became incressingly bitter against Pixie, even more than before, and actully attempted to shoot her in the area surounding Ice World 6. He proptly got his ass kicked by Petal, Alpha, The Guy and Ikuto and was placed in a cell. Although he was let out later to collect his belongings, it must of went over everyone's head that he was out since he came back and shanked Pixie and was about to slit her throat, blaming everything on her when Minawa and Daren couldnt be revied, he was actully unaware that he was right about Sheryl being the problem to what Minawa couldnt be brought back. He was once more beaten up by The Guy, Petal and Alpha, this assult left him with third degree burns, he spat some more insults and left the others to deal with Helene, Semee and his crew. Category:Villain